


the stars, the moon and you.

by heliosss



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, New York City, Office Party, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heliosss/pseuds/heliosss
Summary: Clarke spends the first half of her night wishing she didn't agree to accompany her mother to her job's annual party. However, when she meets Lexa, she is so grateful she did.





	the stars, the moon and you.

Clarke _loved_ parties.

She loved drinking, and dancing and singing. She loved to be loud and to laugh. She even loved the burn of Vodka cascading down her throat whenever she took a sip. And although she would never say it out loud, she even kind-of enjoyed the pain of the hangover the next day. The pain of a headache pounding inside of her skull and the disgusting aftertaste of the throw up somehow felt like mementos of the thrilling and exciting night she had before.

Now, what Clarke  _didn't_ love was parties with people twice her age.

If she could even call this get together a party.

Classical music played lightly over the speakers, which almost put her to sleep twice earlier that evening. Men and women were chatting about the news, or their job. They were telling each other stories that Clarke was sure the other didn't care about, but were just trying to be polite. They stood around in their designer dresses and suits while sipping on their glasses of champagne (and if they were feeling a little more scandalous - wine). Classy chandeliers hung above their heads, and tables were set up with appetizers that didn't fill Clarke up no matter how many she ate. As she looked around the room at the middle aged upper class, she shook her head. The entire room screamed artificial _everything_. She could tell no one genuinely cared about anyone else there.

The college parties she attended were raw and real. The people didn't fake pleasantries or pretend to care about one another. They were there to get drunk, to dance, and then pass out. Nothing more, nothing less. And this anti-climatic party made Clarke miss it.

She missed the deafening music. She missed the greasy foods. She missed the heat that came from so many bodies moving so much in such a small space. She missed the hard liquor. She missed people her age.

She missed not having to pretend to care.

_Not that she was doing much of that anyways._

After thirty minutes of walking around, introducing herself and smiling next to her mother, she bailed. She found a seat at one of the tables that was on the balcony of the ballroom her mother's job rented for the occasion. It was the only thing she liked and was grateful for throughout the entire ordeal. Not many people were out there, and the few that were were quiet and kept to themselves unlike the egotistical and obnoxious personas inside. The breezy September air was refreshing as she overlooked Manhattan. As she stared at the bright city lights, she wondered what her friends were doing. No doubt partying. It was Friday, after all. She would have been right next to them if she didn't have such a difficulty saying no. But instead, she was at the most boring get-together she could have ever dreamed of while drinking champagne that, three glasses later, seemed to have no affect on her. Unlike the three cups of Vodka that would have her getting ready to strip on top of a table. A memory that she barely remembered unlike her trusted friends, Raven and Monty, who were the ones who stopped her from stripping on top of a table.

She was beginning to regret the decision of wearing the blue off-the-shoulder dress that was clinging to her body. Her boobs were entirely too big to be wearing a dress with no straps for support. She cursed at herself for not thinking about it earlier every time she had to pull it up every ten minutes. And the ruffles that went down the side of her thigh were beginning to annoy her more and more as every minute passed. All Clarke wanted to do was go home, wipe the layer of over the top makeup she had applied earlier off, throw the devil of a dress in the corner of the room and jump into bed. She was tired. How bored she was becoming was mentally draining her.

Her head was laying in her hand that was being held up by her elbow sitting on the table. Her pointer finger traced the circle at the top of her glass, absentmindedly, as her right leg bounced up and down in boredom. She wished she could get her phone out to ease her boredom slightly, but her mom had confiscated it before they came. She said it was rude to have her phone out at a function like this. She said it expressed disinterest and made her look like a technology obsessed millennial, but Clarke was certain the way she was looking right now was even more rude and expressed disinterest far more than having her phone out. She had stopped looking at the view awhile ago because it began to taunt her. The glimmering lights, the sounds of night life from the streets. It sounded so lively, and it reminded her that where she was was anything but. She did her best to zone all the sound out, but that was impossible to do in New York City. The sound of a car horn and people yelling from stories below caught her attention. Her head snapped up and looked over to the balcony. She wanted to run to the edge and look down to see what had happened, but her feet were still aching from the high heels she was wearing.

She sighed in defeat, looking down at her full glass once again. However, instead of tracing it, she picked it up and brought the rim to her red lips. She tipped her head back and chugged the liquor like she hadn't had anything to drink in days. She slammed the cup back down on the table, some of the leftover champagne splashing out and onto the table.

"Either you're really thirsty or really sad," a soft voice sounded, causing Clarke to look up.

Clarke froze in place as she stared at the girl standing in front of her. She was tall. The short, dark red bodycon dress she was wearing showed off her perfect, tan legs and curves. Her jawline was sharp, and her green eyes shimmered in the city lights. Her long, brown hair was pulled up into a tight, sleek ponytail that flowed down to the top of her butt. Her makeup was classy, perfectly plucked eyebrows with gold eyeshadow and sharply winged black eyeliner. Her lips were full and pink and Clarke could see why she didn't even bother to apply a lipstick. They were perfect without it.

And they were turned up into a smile.

"I-I'm sorry?" Clarke stuttered, taking her eyes off the girl's body and finally made eye contact with her.

"You look like you're contemplating jumping over that wall and falling twenty stories to your death," she smiled, pulling out the chair across from Clarke and taking a seat.

"Is it that easy to tell?" Clarke groaned, situating herself to a more comfortable position. 

"Well, I have been told I'm great at detecting people's emotions through body language," she praised herself, a smirk tugging at her lips. "But I'm sure anyone could tell you'd rather be anywhere, but here."

"Good, I want people to know I'm having a terrible time," Clarke said robustly, crossing her arms over her chest in a kiddish manner.

The beautiful girl let out loud, obnoxious laugh. Nothing like the phony laughs of everyone else. It was wholesome and genuine and Clarke could feel it radiate from her body. It was then that Clarke noticed how much her cheekbones stood out when she smiled, how her almond eyes crinkled in amusement. "I like you," the girl complimented casually as she pointed towards Clarke. It made Clarke's breath hitch, even though she knew she didn't mean it in _that_ way. Even though Clarke wished she did. "If you don't want to be here then why are you?"

"My mom asked me to come and I'm not good at saying no," Clarke admitted, her voice making it clear it was a trait she wasn't proud of. The girl nodded, understandingly. "Why are you here?"

"I came with one of my friends. He just started working at the hospital and was afraid he wouldn't have anyone to talk to," she explained, rolling her eyes. "Then he found some people to talk to and ditched me about twenty minutes after we got here."

"Damn, that sucks," Clarke stated.

"Doesn't it?" she agreed. After a moment of silence she extended her manicured hand out across the table. "I'm Lexa, by the way."

Clarke smiled, taking her hand in hers. "I'm Clarke. Nice to meet you."

"Is the champagne any good?" Lexa asked, nodding towards Clarke's quarter filled glass.

She shook her head. "I've had three already, and I don't feel the least bit tipsy," Clarke huffed.

"That's some shitty champagne," Lexa laughed and Clarke nodded, laughing along with her. "They're doctors and they couldn't afford anything better?"

"Right? What's all that money going to?" Clarke joked.

"Ugly designer dresses and suits," Lexa answered, and Clarke tapped her head as if she should have known all along, earning a giggle from Lexa. "And probably hundreds of thousands worth in loans, but still there's no excuse for shitty champagne."

"Agreed," Clarke nodded. "You should really try it. It's kind of pitiful."

Without a second thought, Lexa's arm reached over the table and picked up Clarke's glass. Her actions were slow and graceful. Her eyes stayed locked onto Clarke's as she brought the glass to her lips and downed the rest of the liquid. Clarke was mesmerized by her eyes, by the intimacy. Something that wasn't the city lights shined in Lexa's eyes. _Lust? Attraction? Danger? Perhaps all three._  Clarke couldn't tell, but she couldn't look away, even when Lexa set the glass back down where she picked it up. Their eyes stayed onto each other, and Clarke's heart was no doubt about to pound out of her chest. She was nervous and unsure, and she was certain Lexa could tell. Just by the way she was looking at her completely calm, with a small, devious smile on her lips. Like she knew what she was doing to her, how she was making her feel. She radiated confidence and certainty. Maybe because she knew how beautiful she was and how that affected those around her without her even trying. It intimidated Clarke, something that never happened. Clarke was strong, and nobody could make her feel otherwise. 

Except Lexa.

She hadn't said more than ten sentences to her the entire night. Hell, she'd only known her for _less_ than ten minutes, but something about her made Clarke feel weak. She felt lightheaded in her presence. She couldn't think straight, and she was sure her hands were shaking. She couldn't even look down to see because her sight was stuck onto Lexa. She had this energy about her that seemed to be fueled by the people she was around. But she didn't need potions or spells for it to work, it just worked naturally. With the curve of her lips or the glisten in her eyes. Lexa was magic, just in her being. She was so magical that Clarke didn't even realize she was able to drown out the city that never sleeps by just looking at her. It was quiet, but it wasn't deafening or awkward. It was just _quiet_.  

Lexa leaned over, setting her hand atop of Clarke shaking one. Clarke finally broke her trance to look down at their touching hands. Lexa was stroking Clarke's hands calmingly. And it worked. It was like her hand radiated warmth throughout her body. It was comforting as it spread- slow and fluid. Lexa noticed Clarke's unease figure and her expression at their hands and she immediately pulled her hand back. Clarke instantly felt the warmth disappear.

"I'm sorry," Lexa apologized, sincerely. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. My friends tell me I can be really forward, sometimes. That I can forget about personal space and boundaries."

Clarke began shaking her head, vehemently. "No, no. It's okay, I don't mind."

Another smile slipped onto Lexa's lips, and Clarke quickly felt weak again. 

"Well, Clarke," Lexa started, lifting her chin high. "I'm getting the hell out of here. And I would love for you to join me."

Lexa pushed herself out from the table and stood up. She looked at Clarke expectantly. "W-where to?" Clarke stuttered.

Lexa shrugged. "I don't know, but that's the beauty of it, don't you think?"

Lexa turned, walking towards the end of the balcony. Once she reached the edge, she leaned forward, setting her arms on the ledge and looking out onto the night. Clarke thought about it for a moment before finally standing to join her. She walked up hesitantly. When she finally stood next to Lexa, who was a couple inches taller, her eyes stayed trained on her face. She was staring at the night life of the city. Completely mesmerized, it seemed. Just like Clarke had been with her. The lights shined across her face, lighting it up. 

"I've lived here for so long, and no matter how many times I look, it never becomes less beautiful," Lexa breathed in awe, her eyes never the leaving the skyline.

Clarke nodded, finally turning to face the night. "I don't think it ever could," she admitted.

"Will you come experience it with me, Clarke?" Lexa asked, turning to face the blonde. 

Clarke looked at her again. Her face was soft, hopeful - _wishing_. It made Clarke wonder how anyone could ever tell her no. Clarke's lips turned up slightly, before nodding which made Lexa's eyes glow brighter. A smile spread across her face as she grabbed Clarke's hand in hers. The warmth came flowing back. 

"C'mon!" Lexa said, pulling Clarke inside and through the ballroom. They weaved in-between all the people in a hurry, which caused many to look their way, but they didn't stop. Clarke spotted her mother on the other side of the room, looking at her with a confused expression. Clarke quickly looked away, giving her no type of explanation, letting Lexa pull her out of the giant doors that were propped open. They ran to the elevator, hand in hand. They saw one about to close and ran faster, barely making it inside. 

Clarke's heart was pounding against her chest and she was breathing heavily, along with Lexa. They fell back onto the wall, their laughter only subsiding when Lexa reached up to her hair. She pulled on the ponytail holder, letting her hair fall down in its release. She combed her fingers through it, soothingly.

"Oh my God. This feels so good," she moaned. "I think I was getting brain damage from how tight that ponytail was."

"You should've went with loose curls," Clarke said, shaking her hair from side-to-side, teasingly.

Lexa shook her head. "No, they look better on you."

That statement shocked Clarke into an embarrassed silence. She casted her head down, trying to hide the red that was surfacing on her cheeks. Although, she could still feel Lexa smiling at her. 

They stayed silent until the elevator dinged, signaling their arrival to the lobby. As soon as the doors opened, Lexa took Clarke's hand in hers once again, pulling her into the lobby and through the spinning revolving doors. Once they made it onto the sidewalk, Lexa stopped, now realizing she had no idea on where to go. New Yorkers walked past and around them, not paying the two girls any mind. The honks of cars was much louder and clearer down here than above on the balcony. People of all kinds were everywhere. Tourists, friends on the way to party and drink, or some on their way home from work. The crowded streets, loud talking and people endlessly bumping into her didn't bother Clarke. She was thankful to be surrounded by the never-ending energy of the New York streets. Time was going so slow when she was twenty stories above, but down on the street everything was fast and lively. It was like Lexa rescued her and brought her down to her safe-haven. 

"Do you trust me?" Lexa asked, turning towards Clarke. Her eyes peered into Clarke's, almost begging for her trust. Clarke nodded.

Without warning, Lexa began pulling Clarke forward. Their hair bounced and swayed as they ran around and between the fast flowing sidewalk traffic. They almost got hit by a taxi driver when they chose to run across the street while the hand signaling to wait was glowing in the light. He began cursing at the two girls, but all they could do was laugh as they continued to run. They had ran eight blocks before Lexa came to a stop. Their palms were sweaty from holding hands for so long, but they didn't mind. Their hands remained together. 

The breezy September night air flowed around them. It was light, and welcoming. _Like Lexa._ Lexa turned to Clarke with a huge smile on her lips. "I figured you might be hungry," Lexa started, trying to catch her breath. "So I brought you to my favorite pizza vendor in the entire city."

Lexa stepped to the side, revealing a lit up cart that she hadn't even paid attention to before. A bulky man with a beard was standing behind it, making hot dogs for a customer. Lexa pulled Clarke in line behind a lady and her daughter, who were no doubt tourists ( the cameras strung around their necks and giant backpacks gave it away). Once they paid for their food, the man handed the lady the two hot dogs and she thanked him, pulling her daughter away from the cart. Lexa and Clarke took a step forward and as soon as the man saw Lexa his face lit up. 

"Lexa? Is that you?" he asked, squinting.

"Very funny," Lexa smiled, feigning annoyance. 

"I'm so used to seeing you in jeans and a wrinkly t-shirt, this is something new," he laughed. His eyes darted beside Lexa. "And you are?"

"Clarke," she introduced, holding her hand out. He took off his glove and shook it.

"Nice to meet you. You one of Lexa's friends?" 

"Yeah, you could say that."

"I'm Gustus." 

"And I'm hungry!" Lexa interrupted. Gustus rolled his eyes, looking back at Lexa, causing Clarke to laugh. "I'll get your usual." He turned away from the two girls, opening a glass case that Clarke couldn't see due to his giant figure blocking it.

"What's your usual?" Clarke asked, looking over to Lexa.

She smirked. "Pizza!" she said, just as Gustus turned around, extending two plates with a slice of pizza on each. Lexa gladly accepted the plates, handing Clarke one.

"Don't worry about paying. It's on me," Gustus said, smiling.

"You're seriously the best, thank you," Lexa said, taking a giant bite of her pizza. She moaned in contentment. "Catch you later!"

She grabbed Clarke's hand and pulled her off into the flow of people again. Except this time they didn't run. They walked side by side as they ate their messy pizza greedily. Clarke had forgotten how hungry she was until the aroma of the pizza filled her nose and her stomach growled. They walked and ate in silence, and by the time they were done they had only walked a block. The buildings began to end as the trees of Central Park came into view. They continued, becoming surrounded by trees and pathways instead of skyscrapers and sidewalks. It was significantly less crowded than on the streets, and somehow quieter. 

"I come here a lot, when I have a lot on my mind," Lexa revealed, breaking the comfortable silence. 

Clarke turned her head to look at the girl, only to see she was already looking at her. "It's nice. Peaceful."

Lexa nodded in agreement, turning forward again. "I just hate how you can't see the stars anywhere in this city," she confessed, sadly. "I miss being able to look up and see the stars sparkle and the moon shine. Sometimes I wish the big city lights would just all turn off for a moment so I could see the sky in all its glory."

"You can see the stars from here," Clarke said.

Lexa shook her head. "Not like I want to. I want to see them shine, and twinkle and glow. The lights dim them."

In that moment, a light bulb dinged over Clarke's head. She grabbed Lexa's hand, stopping her from walking. Lexa turned back to Clarke, a confused look on her face. "What is it?" she asked.

_It was Clarke's turn to grab her hand and lead her on an adventure._

"I know somewhere we can see the stars how you want," Clarke told her. Lexa's face instantly brightened with interest.

"Really? Where?" she questioned, excitedly.

"Do you trust me?" Clarke asked, repeating Lexa's words from earlier.

The ends of Lexa's lips tugged upwards as she nodded. "Yes."

"C'mon."

Clarke pulled Lexa as they ran back to the entrance they came from. They ran out of Central Park and back onto the sidewalk. They ran down the street until Clarke saw an entrance to the subway, where she dragged Lexa down the stairs and under. Clarke saw the barred entrance and stopped immediately. She realized she left her purse, with all her money _and_ metro card at the party with her mother. Clarke huffed in defeat. Lexa nudging her shoulder caught Clarke's attention. She looked beside her to see Lexa holding her metro card up, a victorious smirk on her lips. Clarke smiled, quickly grabbing it and running towards the gates. She swiped it for both her and Lexa, gaining entry for the two girls. 

They ran to their train and inside the open doors. It was crowded, and all the seats were taken so they settled for holding onto one of the poles. Clarke's hand was tightly wrapped around it, as she concentrated on keeping her balance while the train was moving. The last thing she wanted to do was go flying and make a fool of herself in front of Lexa. _Although Lexa would only find it endearing, but Clarke didn't know that._ They stood on the train in silence, letting the other passengers make noise to fill the air. Block after block passed before Clarke pulled Lexa off at Broadway and 207th Street. They caught an elevator up to the ground before taking off down the sidewalk. It was significantly less crowded than the sidewalks of Manhattan, making it easier for them to run. Trees began to come into sight, which excited Lexa. She looked to Clarke for some sort of explanation, but Clarke just continued towards their destination. Once they reached the beginning of the tree line they stopped running. 

"Where have you taken me, Clarke?" Lexa inquired, a smile on her lips.

Clarke extend her arms out to her sides. "Welcome to Inwood Park."

Lexa had never been, despite living in New York for close to a decade. She lived all the way in Brooklyn, so she never spent much time in the area. Clarke, who lived in Greenwich Village, which was on the other side of the Island, only knew of this place because of her mother. When she was little, Abby didn't like taking Clarke to Central Park. It was way too big, and was more of a maze to her, so she always took her to Inwood Park. Which was a way longer trip, but it was somehow worth it to Abby. She had been there so many times she knew the trail by heart, and she also knew it was perfect for stargazing. The stars were clear, and bright, and twinkling. Just what Lexa wanted.

"So we left a park to come to another park?" Lexa questioned.

"We left a park where you couldn't see the stars to a park where you can," Clarke clarified.

Lexa's eyes instantly lit up. Her head looked up towards the sky. "It's the same," she said, disappointedly. 

"Because we're not at the right spot. Just follow me," Clarke ordered.

A few more minutes of walking and the girls landed at the bottom of a grass hill. It was mainly vacant besides a few other people who occupied the lower half, but the top was completely empty. The girls make their way to the top and took a seat next to each other. Clarke reaches down and pulls off her heels, moaning in satisfaction.

"My feet are absolutely killing me," she groans, reaching down to rub them. "How the hell are your feet still attached to your body?"

Lexa smiles. "I'm good at handling pain," she answered. She sees Clarke's lips turn downwards in a little frown before realizing the statement might have been a little too serious. She coughed in awkwardness and looks upwards to the sky. Her breath hitched in her throat once she sees. The branches and leaves were positioned so when looked at from under it made a perfect circle, encasing the night stars inside. And unlike everywhere else in the city, the night stars glistened and glowed in all their glory. No city lights to dilute the beautifulness. 

Lexa hadn't seen the stars like this in years, and the view brought tears to her eyes. She blinked them away and looked to Clarke, who was staring at her. It was clear the stars meant something much more to Lexa, but Clarke decided that was a question for another day.

"Thank you for taking me here, Clarke," Lexa whispered, staring the girl in her eyes, intently. "I owe you."

Clarke shook her head. "You don't owe me anything."

Without hesitation Lexa grabbed Clarke on each side of her face and pulled her to her lips. Clarke didn't waste any time sliding her hand in Lexa's silky hair. Her other hand was set on the girl's waist, desperately trying to pull her closer. Lexa's lips were warm, and soft, and inviting. She smelled of earth and sweetness, and it was invigorating. She was intoxicating, and Clarke couldn't get enough.

Lexa was a mystery, and it only made Clarke want to wander deeper inside. Whether it was to her soul or her spirit or even her heart, Clarke wanted to know was within this shell of a girl that was able to make her lightheaded with one look. 

And if the way to start this adventure began with her lips, well, Clarke wasn't complaining. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
